Hands all Over
by wonderwoman78
Summary: a real talk is had
1. Chapter 1

**Hello World….. this is my second attempt at fanfic and I want everyone to know that I appreciated the reviews on the first. This is a one shot…. So please don't forget to tell me what you really feel. Thanks**.

Top of Form

She has me and won't let go. Up against the wall, pulling roughly on my silk blouse(my $600 corn flower blue silk blouse) but I don't care. I just want to feel her hands on me. Her calloused fingers touching me with a gentleness that I've never experienced before with another lover. And yes there have been others. Not many but more than she thinks. But they don't matter, only she will. I focus again on her lips on my collarbone. Or more like the dip between my collarbone and sternum. She plays her tongue across my skin slowly tasting me. I hear her moan, vibrate on my skin and it drives me crazy.

"Jane."

I just say her name. Only her name. Simple. No other words matter right now mostly because my brain is not functioning. I'm on sensory overload right now. The feel of her weight pushing against me. Her strength holding me up off the floor as she explores my neck. I want her mouth. I grab her face and bring it to mine. She connects with my eyes and we stare and then smile, unable to believe that this is actually happening. She lowers me onto a leg that I didn't notice she had raised.

"Oh god," I moan as my center comes into contact with her firm, toned thigh.

She smiles into the kiss. I become frenzied as she attacks my tongue with her own. I want to grab it. Taste it. Suck on it. But she won't let me. She continues to fight me. I submit tired of the dual. I just want her.

Her fingers burn my skin as they brush below my navel. She pauses and looks into my eyes, asking permission. Her panting interrupts my answer as I glance down at her parted lips. Her heart is hammering against my chest; we are that close. It feels wonderful.

"Yes" I say breathlessly.

I find my own breath being stolen by this moment.

She hungrily grabs my lower lip between her teeth. I moan in pain as they break skin. But it doesn't last. Because she is soon sucking on the hurt taking away all feeling, making it numb. And I stand still letting her have her way. I am entranced by the act. She pulls my lip again but let's it go with a loud pop. The sounds awakens me. She grins devilishly at me. Without my realizing, she has made her way inside my underwear.

She strokes me slowly, with love. I follow each stroke searching for a faster release. She laughs at my actions. I grunt my frustrations.

"You want more?" She whispers inches away from my lips.  
"Yea," I whimper.  
"You want it now?"

She's making me beg. And I don't mind.

"Please, baby," I breathe.

She leaves the warmth of my lips and underwear.

"No. No. No." I cry as she backs away from me.  
"Shhh. It's okay."

But it's not okay. I need her right now. I close my eyes at the loss of her heat. A tug and a ripping sound bring me back. She has torn my silk boy shorts off. La Perla boy short don't come cheap. But I don't care.

"Oh my," I gasp.

My breathing is becoming erratic with the anticipation of her touch.

"Don't pass out on me, M. I haven't even started," she strokes my cheek, staring into my eyes.

Her gaze grounds me. Time slows as does my breathing. She closes her eyes as I lean forward and kiss her. A soft kiss letting her know, that I do truly love her and am in love with her.

"I adore you, Jane," I whisper when we break apart, resting on each other foreheads.

Tears run from her closed eyes.

"Baby, make me feel good," I say.

That brought her attention back to my need. She smirks that sly way she has as she began to stroke me again. The sensation overwhelms me and made my legs give out. But she has me. With one arm around my waist, her fingers continue to torture me.

"Floor. Mouth. Now," I command.

She lowers me gently to the floor. I spread my legs allowing her to settle between my thighs. Her breath catches. Is she hurt?

"Are you okay?" I ask looking her over with doctor eyes.  
"You are breathtaking." Her eyes fill with tears again. Her emotions are at the surface once again.

She kisses me with hunger. I hope for all her kisses to be this way. She opens the silk shirt and kisses my above my left breast. Nuzzling it gently she captures my nipple that is protruding through the silk. She bites down on my flesh. I arch my back seeking more. She pushes up my bra and with one hand, she pinches the other nipple hard.

"Oh god," I whimper.

Her mouth leaves my breast and travels south. She stops at my abdomen and pulls back. I can see her wheels turning. I remain quiet letting her process her thoughts. When she is ready, she will share. She places her lips above my navel and stays there for a minute. I run my fingers through her hair relishing this new closeness I feel between us.

"I want to have a baby with you," she whispers against my skin.

My fingers stop and so does her breathing. She lays her head on my stomach and waits. Her request surprised me. She never spoke of children. She fought her mother on the subject daily. But she wanted them; with me. I instantly imagine mini Jane's running around. I can see our son with her olive skin, his hair a matching jet black.

"I want a boy."

She raise up on her forearms and looks at me.

"A boy. I thought you would want a little girl to spoil."  
"I can do that with a boy. Besides I've always imagined a handsome boy with your brooding dark features," I smile running my fingers through her hair and down her neck.

She buries her face in my abdomen for a second and then looks at me again.

"I want a girl. A girl with your blonde hair."  
"My hair isn't really blonde, Jane."  
Her hand rubs my pelvic bone and says," No shit."

We laugh.

"That's not nice," I pull her hair.

She continues to massage my curls. I close my eyes at the sensation this simple movement is causing.

"I want a little girl with your brain."  
I open my eyes and look down at her. She is still on her forearms, massaging me with a faraway look in her eyes.

"I want her to have," she starts again but stops; once more staring into space. "I want her to be everything you are. I want the world to be able to experience the best thing that has ever happened to me twice as much." Her eyes come back I into focus.

She inches up my body and lays down next to me. She looks past my eyes into my soul.

"I want a life with you."  
"You have a life with me, Jane." I remind her.  
"I want what my mother and father have with you."  
"I thought we already had that," I say sincerely.

I continue to stroke her head bringing my fingers to her face, over her lips. Before I'm make it to her lower lip, she sucks my digit into her mouth. The feel of her muscle cleaning and massaging my finger almost becomes to much for me to bare. I knew instantly that this is how it would feel when she finally entered me. I arch my back as a new rush of wetness washes me. Her teasing is driving me crazy.

"I can't do this anymore," I say.

I can see the panic on her face as her mouth falls open.

"No more teasing. I need you inside of me. Now."

My demand was met without hesitation. She slid two fingers inside and rested them. I lifted my head to find her mouth pressed against my neck open. I could feel her breath coming in short pants. She was in awe of being inside of me. I clench my walls tight and hear her moan. I close my eyes at the pleasant pressure. Growing inpatient, I rock my hips up and down to get her to move. She does. Slowly at first. In and out. In and out.

"Faster," I breathe.

She speeds up. I grunt my approval. I feel her lift away from my chest slightly. I open my eyes to see her watching me. I bite the corner of my lips and twist up my face as the sweet sensations build. She stills her fingers and I open my eyes wide.

"No, don't stop."  
"I'm hurting you?" She asks not sure.  
"You are making feel things that I have never felt before. All pleasurable things," I confess cupping her cheek.

I pull her forward seeking her lips. Our mouths crash together and I take control. I possess her body, her mouth and her hand that is still inside of me. I move slowly with the kiss as it progresses to a feverish pace. I soon realize that I'm riding her hand with an energy I didn't know I had. My adrenaline is reaching its crescendo and whimper as my release nears. I say her name over and over as if its the only word in the English language I know.

"Jane," breathe, "Jane," I whimper, "Jane," I say as my cries get louder.

I'm soon screaming her name as I wrap my arms around her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh god. I'm suffering from Jane withdrawal. It's been 12 hours, 45 minutes and 18 seconds since I had last seen Jane. And I don't know if I'll be able to survive this. I sit inside my office downstairs in the morgue trying to go over case notes. I have performed 3 autopsies today and completed their reports, which were neatly stacked in my out box. I had filed cases that had been returned by the various detectives in homicide. I had swept the floors, wiped down the exam tables and reorganized the supply cabinet in my morgue and I still had enough time to fantasize about Jane. My mind starts to drift as I turnover the page. The smoothness of the page reminds me of how her fingers touched my skin. Its sharp edges remind me of how she took me forcefully. I want that right now. To be taken. But my day wasn't over and many of my assistants still remain in the morgue. I close my eyes and she is there. Jane's standing next to my desk with her hands in her pockets. She's leaning really. You know the way she leans against…things; her thigh baring most of her body weight, her hips turned outward presenting themselves at my almost always eye level. I look up at her face and see her wearing that little smirk she does when she's teasing me. I let out a shudder of breath to control my thumping heart. I open my eyes and she's gone. I blow out another breathe and pick up my phone that sits on the corner of my desk. I think about texting her but my desire is for more than that. I press her speed dial number and wait.

"Hey Maura," she answers easily.

I never realized the effect her voice has on me. I don't remember stop breathing or me resuming it. But my breaths come in short fast clipped secession.

"You okay, Maur?"

"No," I manage to get out.

I can hear the anxiousness in her voice and I try to calm myself to calm her but fail miserably.

"I need you."

"Are you hurt?" I can hear the chair scrapping against the floor as she stands.

"No."

"Where are you?" she asks.

I hear the bell of the elevator as it comes to a stop on her floor.

"In the morgue."

"I'll be right down."

"Don't hang up," I beg.

I don't want to lose her yet.

"I might lose you. I'm in the elevator."

I stay silent as does she until I hear the bell of the elevator again.

"Where are you?"

"In my office."

I hear her steps echoes through the morgue before she even reaches my office. I'm standing by the door waiting for her throw it open. And she doesn't disappoint.

"Maura?"

I grab shoulders and pin her to the closing door. I cover her mouth with my own and don't allow her a chance to say anything but to absorb the kiss. And take it she does well. Her hands grip my upper arms at first and then relax and travel; one to my neck and the other to my waist. I feel her squeeze my hip, pulling me in closer to her body. Our tongues are still doing a slow dance in and out of each other's mouth and I moan into it. I love when she kisses me like this, I now decide. I want all of our kisses to be like this. I want her patience; I want her care and dedication of kissing me the way I know she has dreamed of. That I have dreamed of. I feel her start to pull away and I tangle my hands within her hair not letting her escape. I gather enough of it to hold her still and gently tug letting her know of the threat of there being more of that if she dares moves again. She stills and allows me to have what I want. I leave her lips and trail kisses along her jaw to her neck landing on her pulse point. I caress it with my lips, taste it with my tongue and mark it with my teeth.

"Maura," she moans moving her head.

I make good on my promise and yank her head back to its position. I continue my assault. My left hand leaves her locks and spreads out on her chest. She touched my yesterday. It's mine turn. I feel her hardened nipple underneath my palm as I rest my hand against it.

"Touch me, please Maura, touch me," she moans arching her back and her breast further into my palm.

I feel the nipple pucker more as if saying itself that it needed me. I gently close my fingers around it and squeeze. I go back to her mouth and we are kissing again. She wants fast. I want slow. And I win. I'm memorizing her flavors, her contours and she thrust her hips forward into mine seeking pressure. I push back, grinding against her pelvis. The sweet burn that starts is something that I know we can finish here but I push deeper. She opens her legs and I slip between them. I began to ride her thigh and remember that this isn't supposed to be about me, but her. I slip from her mouth and look down at my movements speeding up. I can't seem to stop my hips from moving. The pressure feels so delicious. I feel her head dip and rest on mine as she spies the same thing.

"Go baby," she urges in an unbelievable deep voice.

"Ahh," I moan. "Speak to me," I request.

I hear her laugh catch in her throat before she lets it go.

"Move for me," she says in a low chuckle.

I pull her body close to me and move faster. I tear at her t-shirt as my grip slips from her back. She helps me by moving her body in rhythm with mine. The ebb and flow of my leverage brings me closer to release. As my panting and moans become louder, Jane uses my own tactics on me. She pulls my hair, exposing my face and covers my mouth with hers, eating my cries as I cum. I shake and shudder for a while from the aftershocks of a near perfect orgasm. She holds me.

"Babe?"

"Hmm," I answer.

"Think we can go home and do this the right way. My goal is to actually do this in a comfortable bed," she laughs.

"Meet you at my apartment," I lean up pecking her lips.

"You have to let me go first," she chuckles harder.

"Just one more minute, please."

"Take as long as you need. I don't mind holding you, even if that means forever."

"Forever is what I want," I smile against her neck.


End file.
